digimon the fall of lucemon
by White Pearl GDA
Summary: the tell of the fall of lucemon and the origin of the demon lords


the 16

chapter one

In the Beginning

Our story starts at night in a forest of the digital world. deep in the forest sitting around a fire are a group of in-training level digimon, some of them are Dodomon some are Koromon and even Tsunomon. they were all talking and laughing, then out of the dark came Jijimon. "Let's all settle down now." he says in an old and gravely tone. all at once the little digimon stopped talking and looked at Jijimon. "As elder of this village it is my job to tell you the histories of the digital world and of all of them this one is the most important." said Jijimon. hearing this all the little digimon looked at him and could barely hold back their excitement. And so he started" at the start of the digital world there were the Digi-gnomes. the Digi-gnomes were the architects of the digital world. They made the land and the sea, the desserts and the forests, and then they made the digimon."

As he spoke Jijimon he through something in the fire and with a flash images appeared in the air. The images where of the Digi-gnomes and them making the first digimon."Now the first digimon were not what you would think, for you see they were made from light. These digimon where to become know as the Celestial digimon and were to be tasked with watching over the digital world and the new digimon that would come to inhabit it." Jijimon though another handful on the fire and the image of all the angelic digimon appeared in the air. the little digimon where all in silent wonder at the beautiful and majestic beings moving and dancing in front of them. Jijimon just laughed at the little ones and went on"Of all the angelic digimon four stood out from the rest. They where Seraphimon the executor of enlightened law, Ophanimon the holy mother and the most loving and merciful, Cherubimon the guardian of wisdom, and Lucemon the light bearer. After the Digi-gnomes made the celestial digimon they merged themselves into one all powerful being called Yggdrasil the god of the digital world."

After the angelic digimon the Digi-gnomes now Yggdrasil made the humanoid and the beastal digimon, but the human and beast digimon where in constant conflict with each other and over time almost destroyed one another. To stop the fighting Yggdrasil chose ten of the angelic digimon to stop the fighting by turning them into ten humanoid digimon each with the power over an element and the ability to change or what we now call digivolve to a beastal form at well. With this the fighting slowed but did not stop. Lucemon seeing this asked Yggdrasil "Why did you make these vile and wicked digimon they do nothing but hate and kill for no better reason than that they are different from one another. The ten you sent over time became no better than them. why not just get rid of all of them and start over." "That is something that we can not and will not do. they are living beings and my children, i can not harm them anymore than i could harm anyone of you."said Yggdrasil with a stern yet compassionate voice. "Well then you are an old fool who cant see what really needs to be done, they need order and if you willn't give it to them i will." shouts Lucemon, and then he turns and leaves in a rage. as Lucemon leaves the holy house of Yggdrasil he is greeted by six angelic digimon. one of them stops him and tells him"We agree with you oh light bearer. they are nothing by evil beasts that know nothing but how to kill, they need order and if Yggdrasil will not do it, then it is up to you to give it to them."

Lucemon looked at the other digimon with a look of deep thought and said " You are right and i know just how to do it." With that he walked passed them and left the palace. With anger in his heart and a look of grim determination on his face he left heaven to go to see the only digimon that could give him the power he needed. He was heading to a place that only Yggdrasil and three other digimon knew of , a place that came to be when the Digi-gnomes made the heavens called the Dark Area.

Chapter Two

The Darkness in The Abyss

the gate was massive and imposing. The Gate of the Seven Deadly Sins was the gate to the Dark Area and was the most foreboding structures in the Digital World. The gate had a goat's head at it's very top and the crests of the seven deadly sins around the sides. the area around it was a barren wasteland scattered with dead trees, and not a digimon to be seen. Lucemon was in ah of the gate and was about to tough it when he was stopped by a powerful voice. It was the voice of Anubismon, When Anubismon spoke the ground shook." Enter not the Dark Area for it is forbidden by his holiness, and he has tasked me to make sure that this law be upheld."

As he said this Lucemon paid him no mind and continued to study the gate. " I remember when Yggdrasil made this gate, but he did not make it to look such a way what has happened to it" said Lucemon still not looking anywhere but at the gate. The ground begun to shake again as Anubismon spoke" The gate has turned this way over the years due to all the evils in the world, and when those who do this evil are deleted their data goes to the dark area instead of getting reconfigured. This is also a job that i have been tasked with." "yes, yes, i know this i was their when it was made, but it was beautiful. A bright shinning pearl gate inlaid with gold and studded with gems of all kinds" lucemon turned to Anubismon for the first time in their conversation and said "If the power of darkness can do this to something that was once so beautiful then think of the power it will give me. I will have the strength to do what that old fool could not." and with this he gave a grin, turned back to the gate and went to open it, but just as he went to open the door Anubismon yelled "do not open it, you have no idea what will be unleashed into the would if the gate was to open." As Lucemon heard this the look on his face turned from one of wonder to one of annoyance and with out looking back he raised his had and a ball of fire fell from the sky and Anubismon screamed in agony and he was gone. "Well that was rather easy. Why did he pick such a weakling for this task" Lucemon said to himself as he touched the the gate again.

Upon contact with the gate this time he heard something. it was the voices of the demon digimon sealed on the otherside of the massive door. He could not understand what the voices where saying but it chilled him to the bone. then one voice called to him louder than the others "Let us out" the voice said in a raspy whisper."why should i let you out" Lucemon said with a puzzled face. "We know what you want and we can give it to you" the voice said again. "JUST LET US OUT" the voice said again this time screaming it with a voice that was more than one. it was at this moment that the six angel digimon that had spoken to lucmon earlier descended from the sky and landed behind him. "My lord what are you doing" one of them said with great concern on his face and and fear in his voice. lucemon still not turning from the gate said to them "Im about to get the power i need to take matters into my own hands" a voice can from the gate again but this time it was a diferent one from before."We will give you powers as well. all of you will know great power beyond your dreams but all seven of you must open the gate togather." upon hearing this the six angels became even more nervous than they already where and started mumbling amongst themselves."SILENCE." Lucemon yelled, and all at once they stopped. "We are going to open the gate and anyone who disagrees will be deleted." fearing deletion more that the punishment of Yggdrasill they reluctantly stepped to the gate and one by one put their hands on it. As the last of them touched the gate the seals of the seven sins began to glow, and they found themselves unable to remove their hands from the gate. the glow of the seals keept getting brighter and brighter until they where blinded by them and when the lights stopped the seals where gone from the gate. The crests had moved from the gate onto the seven digimon


End file.
